


Sleepover

by EmeraldTulip



Series: Curiosity Voyage [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Sleepovers, based on the trailer, we love gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip
Summary: El could stay awake all night if it meant she would get to watch Max dance.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysnew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysnew/gifts).



> requested by my dearest Sarah, [@funkylittlelesbians](https://funkylittlelesbians.tumblr.com). can be read as friendship but lbr they're in love  
> anyway, enjoy!

Max’s heels tap rhythmically against El’s bedroom floor as she sings along with the song into a hairbrush, and El’s heart pulses to the beat. Flipping through one last magazine, she finally casts the stack of them aside to smile up at Max.

“Having fun?” she asks snarkily, because Max is grinning widely, face flushed from dancing.

“Duh,” Max replies, her smile going crooked as she seems to try to suppress an even bigger one. But El likes her big, goofy smiles, so she wiggles her fingers and sends a small telekinetic tickle into Max’s side, and Max finally cracks. “Hey!” she protests through a laugh, swatting at a non-existent hand.

El laughs too, standing up from her bed and flicking a finger, changing the upbeat song to one that’s a little more mellow—still catchy, still melodic, but just a little different in mood. At any rate, it’s enough to get Max to stop bouncing, and she sets the brush down onto El’s nightstand.

“What, did you not like that song?” Max asks, frowning.

El shakes her head. “No, I did. But this one…” She holds out a hand. “We can both dance to this one.”

Max gives her a funny look, but El outstretches her hand again and finally, Max takes it. El hasn’t danced much, other than the snowball, but she’s watched Max do it regularly. She grips Max’s hands tightly, slowly but surely falling into a rhythm of left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

“I like when you smile,” El finally admits. She sees confusion pool in Max’s eyes and rushes to explain. “No, I mean.  _ Really _ smile. I know you think you look funny, but you don’t. I like it when you’re happy.”

Max’s eyebrows furrow, but her lips nevertheless curve into another gentle grin. “Well. Thanks. If it matters any, I like it when you’re happy, too.”

And it does. It does matter to El, so she beams—an expression only intensified when she realizes she can dance without thinking too hard about not stepping on Max’s feet.

Max’s finger taps on the back of El’s hand. “We should go to the mall.”

El frowns. “The what?”

“The  _ mall _ ,” Max repeats, bouncing on the balls of her feet even as they keep swaying in time to the music. “You know, the big building that they just made. There’s a ton of fun stuff there. We can be in and out before Hopper even notices we’re gone.”

El hesitates for a moment, because Max came over for a sleepover, not an adventure to town in the middle of the night.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Max prods, and when she smiles again, red hairs falling across her face, El caves in.

“Okay,” she concedes, finally taking her sweaty hands away from Max’s in favor of wiping them on her pants. “Fun.”

Even if she isn’t convinced of the reward that might come from this escapade, the expression on Max’s face is a prize enough.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated.  
> find me on tumblr, my main is [@willelbyers](https://willelbyers.tumblr.com) and my writing blog is [@lowriting](https://lowriting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
